


Secret Dreams

by TannaraMoonvale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TannaraMoonvale/pseuds/TannaraMoonvale
Summary: Hermione is staying at the Burrow over the holidays and realizes there's still a Weasley male she wants.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Kudos: 22





	Secret Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers! Here's a smutty one shot for those who enjoy a bit of Charlie and Hermione. I hope you enjoy it and thanks for checking the story out! 
> 
> Inspiration: Bon Jovi ’Secret Dreams’
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no monies from this.

Hermione was enjoying the joyous chaos that was the Burrow. She loved spending the holidays with her surrogate family, especially Christmas. The weather was beautiful, with the lower temperatures and snow coating the ground making it look pristine. She loved this time of year and waited impatiently every year for it to come back around.

The cold temperatures made it perfect to bundle up in warm, fuzzy sweaters and socks, to sit by a roaring fire with a cup of hot chocolate, tea or coffee and read a good book. It was the perfect time of year. She adored the way the Weasleys prepared for and celebrate the holiday. They seemed to go all out every year but this year was even more so.

Since the end of the war back in May, most people seemed to be embracing life with more vigor. It was wonderful to see actually. It seemed the whole wizarding world was breathing in new life now that they could breathe freely without fear. The whole community had jumped in to help rebuild and cleanup, even the purebloods. It seemed everyone had finally realized just how precious all life truly was. And now that they could live said life instead of just surviving, it was wonderful and exciting.

Don’t get her wrong, there was still much to do but the community was well on its way to healing itself. More wizards and witches were willing to learn a new way to live. It wasn’t that the old ways or traditions were forgotten, oh no. Instead, they were being embraced differently. No longer was blood status a value to make someone more important than anyone else. After seeing her and others like her take down plenty of purebloods during the battle, no one could say blood mattered anymore. Well, they could but were generally looked down upon themselves for such nonsense.

Hermione planned to go to work in the Department of Magical Law at the Ministry. She wanted to get rid of or rewrite many of the old laws that had run their course and no longer held any sense in the changing times. She wanted to make a difference where it really counted. She knew it would take time, even with so many changing their stance on blood status, most people, wizard or not, wouldn’t like more changes but it was needed so what that nose less bastard did couldn’t be done again.

Hermione knew she would have to take it slow to make sure she wouldn’t overwhelm the populace with too many changes too soon but she was determined to follow her dream and make the wizarding world, her world, a better place for all. However, today wasn’t that day, nor was it that month. She wouldn’t start working until April or May of next year. When Kingsley, the newly voted in Minister for Magic, had asked her to come work at the Ministry in whatever department she chose, she had accepted on one condition, she wanted some time off to recoup. Of course, Kingsley had agreed immediately. Telling her she would be welcome whenever she decided to come.

He had also offered her, as well as the boys, honorary N.E.W.T.s for all they had done to end the war. Harry and Ron had taken up his offer promptly and had started Auror training a month later. She, however, had declined. She hadn’t spent all her time studying and being top of her class to just brush off the most important tests ever. So she had sat her N.E.W.T.s a month after the battle and had gotten all O’s. She had taken more than any other student before her, 12! Astronomy, Charms, DADA, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, Magical Theory and Muggle Studies were the ones she had chosen to be tested on. No one was surprised she had requested so many; she was the brightest witch of the age after all.

Hermione had actually been surprised she had gotten O’s on her Arithmancy and Ancient Runes N.E.W.T.s. She had only had a single year of instruction before her schooling was interrupted. However, she had used both subjects to help protect the three of them when they were on the run. She had read, of course, everything she could get her hands on. It was comforting to know that it hadn’t been her wards that had given them away that awful day but a slip of the tongue instead.

She was finally able to start remembering that day, now, without completely freaking out. It had been one of her worst days every in her life. She had been terrified but had held true to herself. She had managed to enrage one of the craziest bint’s the world had ever known and survived! That was something she was just learning to accept and with it came the lessening of her nightmares of that dreadful night.

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts when she heard an uproar coming from the kitchen. When she stepped through the door to investigate she saw the reason why, Charlie was here. He had just arrived from Romania, for the last time. From what she had gathered the last week was that Charlie had requested and been approved to start a dragon sanctuary here in Britain. So know the handsome dragon handler would be closer to home and able to spend a proper amount of time with his family. She thought it was wonderful for them all.

As she stood in the doorway, she realized the last time she had actually seen Charlie had been a few years before the final battle. She had noticed him then but only in a fleeting schoolgirl crush kind of way. She had still wanted Ron to notice her at that point and hadn’t thought much else about it. Now however, now was a total different story.

Now she could see the man before and, oh, what a man to behold. He was shorter than his other brothers but stockier. His hair had more of a coppery tone to it, probably from being out in the sun so much. His skin was well tanned too and his body…well, she could only imagine just how muscular he was under his clothes. He looked damned good and totally sinful. When she realized she had been staring at him, Hermione blushed and turned to go back to the living room, giving the family time to greet the newcomer.

What she hadn’t realized was that Charlie had caught her checking him out before she had left.

**HG-CW HG-CW HG-CW HG-CW HG-CW**

Charlie felt he could finally breathe a sigh of relief. He was home, surrounded by his family. He knew he had made the right decision when the feeling of contentment washed over him while being completely ensconced in his family. It felt good, really good. He was overjoyed that they had lost no one in that horrible final battle months ago. It had been a close call for Fred. He had had to stay at St. Mungo’s for a month while they regrew the bones in his legs. The healers had said that Fred was lucky to still have them. If the wall had fallen any further up his body, he could have lost his legs or even his life. The whole family had almost been overwhelmed with relief when they heard he’d be good as new in a month’s time.

George had been beside himself and hadn’t left his twin’s side the entire time. It had taken Harry himself threatening the hospital before they would allow George to stay around the clock. The Weasleys had been grateful to Harry for using his fame and status to make that happen. No one wanted to know just how George would’ve been if he had been forced to leave Fred’s side for any amount of time.

Charlie was looking around the kitchen at his family when his eyes landed on a beautiful brunette standing in the kitchen doorway. She was small, petite, with large brown eyes, a slender build with curves in all the right places. He wondered who she was and who’s bird she was. Well, he’d have time to figure it out; he was home to stay now.

He would staying at the Burrow until after Christmas, then his flat was supposed to be ready for him to move into. He knew that, by then, he would be ready to have his own place. He loved his family, he really did, but they could become too much.

They were a rowdy group most of the time but since the war had finally ended and everyone had survived, well, it seemed as if everything was kicked a notch or ten. He chuckled at that, who’d have thought he would be glad to be smothered with such joviality. Charlie made sure to hug each member of his large family with extra tightness and love. He’s not sure any one of them would have survived well if they had lost one, his mother especially. So he took all the hugs and love with a proud and full heart.

That night, while everyone was busy visiting with each other, Charlie tried to place the mystery woman. She had to be one of his brothers’ birds. As he scanned the living room, Charlie saw Fred and George with their own girls, so that scratched them off the list. Then he caught sight of Bill, he was holding a pregnant Fleur, so that left only two others. There was no way Percy or Ron could have captured such a sexy bird.

Charlie had watched her off and on all day, she had too much life and energy to be with Percy. She also seemed to be intelligent from the snippets of conversation he had overheard, so that left Ron out. He loved his brother but there was no way someone with any kind of intellect would tolerate Ron’s manners and limited attention span. So who was this bird?

He saw Ginny was with Harry, so he couldn’t have brought her. It was starting to get under Charlie’s skin when suddenly a name clicked in his head, Mia. No way! It couldn’t be her. She was a scrawny kid the last he saw her with a bossy attitude. Of course, one had to have such an attitude to deal with Harry and Ron on a daily basis. Had she gotten with Ron after all? As Charlie scanned the room he took note of the couples: Harry and Ginny, Fred & his girl, George & his, Bill still with Fleur, Percy had a young lady by his side…and there, Ron actually had someone in his arms; a lovely black haired young lady looking at him adoringly. Well, that only left one person missing, so it had to be her, Hermione.

Finally, Charlie heard his mother call out her full name and the young brunette witch had turned her head to answer. Damn! She had definitely grown up! Her hair had seemed to calm down somewhat. It was still full but with a softness to it and it was smoother; it laid down her back in waves now instead of being a living entity. He wondered if she finally started using one of the many hair charms or products out there now that she had time. When he caught her profile, Charlie realized her face had lost the softness of childhood to be replaced with the sharpness of adulthood.

He remembered seeing her fighting in the battle and had been concerned at her skeletal form. She had been way underweight then but now, she had curves that would make any man drool. She had become healthy, although he wouldn’t mind seeing a bit more weight on her frame. Still, he found her sexy and very appealing. Then she smiled. Whoa, she could rival the sun with the brightness of her smile. It was beautiful and warm and full of happiness. He liked it immediately.

Then, there were her eyes. She had beautiful chocolate brown eyes that he could get lost in. There was intelligence in those eyes as well as a world weariness of someone too young having been through too much. But she hadn’t let those experiences dim the light that shone from them. He was glad for that. It would have been a shame if she had been beaten or broken from all she had been through. He remembered hearing some of what the teens had gone through and he wouldn’t wish those events on anyone.

As Charlie stood there checking Hermione out, he realized he was getting a noticeable problem. His jeans had suddenly become a bit too tight and lunch would be served soon, sitting down at the moment was out of the question. So, Charlie slipped up the stairs to his bedroom to take care of the problem.

When he shut his door he locked and silenced the room. It had been too long since his last shag and knew he wouldn’t be quiet when he came. As he leaned an arm against the door, his other hand quickly relieved his erection from its prison. He slowly stroked his hardened length and gave a low groan at the feeling. It had definitely been too long.

His hand stroked his shaft, slowly gaining in speed and pressure as he thought of Hermione. Her wide eyes as she looked up at him while he pounded into her sweet spot, her luscious mouth moaning out his name while he massaged and nibbled her pert breasts. Her long toned legs wrapped around his hips, hanging on for the passionate ride he would take her on. Within a few minutes, Charlie came with a growl, hot ropes of come painting the door as his release shot out of him. He sagged against the door for a few moments until he caught his breath. Holy hell, he hadn’t come that hard since he was a teenager. What was it about Hermione that riled his blood to such a fevered pitch? He hoped he’d be able to find out before the holiday was over.

**HG-CW HG-CW HG-CW HG-CW HG-CW**

Hermione was enjoying herself in the Weasley household. She had spent time with all members of the family save one, Charlie. She wanted to talk with him, to be close to him, maybe even flirt a bit but couldn’t get over her shyness to make it happen. Every time she would look in his direction he would smirk at her and wink, making her get flustered and change directions.

The man was becoming lethal to her sanity. She wanted to know what it would be like to be held in those strong arms, to be kissed with those lips and to be impaled upon his shaft. Just thinking these things would cause her to blush and then she’d look up to find Charlie watching her with a gleam in his eyes. What was he thinking when he looked at her like that? Was he as interested in her as she was him? Was he able to pick up on her naughty thoughts?

She had had to silence her room last night to keep from waking the family with her moans of his name while she pleasured herself to thoughts of him. She just knew that reality would most likely blow her wet dreams out of the water! The man had a confidence that spoke to her, like he would know his way around the female body with no problems. She hoped something would happen and soon. She was more frustrated than she could ever remember being. Normally she could get herself off and the tension would leave for a time, but not now. Now, her body was craving the attentions of a certain red head, badly.

Speaking of said red head, Hermione raised her eyes and locked with his. When his eyes darkened with lust, she couldn’t help the sharp intake of air she took or the squeezing of her thighs together and he seemed to notice if the smoldering look was anything to go by. Bloody hell!

Charlie had been scanning the room once again, looking for her, when his gaze landed on hers. As he locked eyes with her, he noticed the blush on her fine features deepen. He wondered what she was thinking to cause such a reaction. Then he noticed her lips part as she took in a quick breath and his eyes darkened. It would seem that the witch was just as affected as he was. When he saw her legs squeeze together minutely, his blood boiled and his dick grew uncomfortably hard. He would have to take measures soon to ensnare the lovely vixen.

Charlie broke eye contact shortly after when he felt a presence approach him. He wasn’t ready to share his interest in Hermione with anyone just yet. The thrill of “chasing” her was too intoxicating still. He wondered if she would approach him or if he would need to corner her.

**HG-CW HG-CW HG-CW HG-CW HG-CW**

Hermione woke up in the wee hours of the morning, sweating. But this time wasn’t due to any nightmare, quite the contrary, she had awoken from the erotic dream she had been having starring herself and Charlie. She had to perform a cleaning spell before getting out of bed; she had soaked her knickers, shorts and had left a wet spot on the sheet. She couldn’t remember ever having such a _wet_ dream in her life

Deciding she needed a cool drink, Hermione made her way down the stairs to the kitchen. Once there, she grabbed a glass and filled it up, drinking all of it before she sighed in relief and headed back to bed.

Unbeknownst to her, Charlie had been on just the other side of the door to the utility room, having just come in from a short walk outside. As he watched the woman of his fantasies walk into the kitchen, he had to smother his groan. She wore an outfit that left little to the imagination. It was soft and very form fitting, not to mention short. The top had spaghetti straps and only covered part of her midriff. The shorts, Merlin have mercy; those shorts barely covered her glorious arse. The full picture had Charlie tenting his pants again. He had wanted to make his presence known but hadn’t at the same time. It was sweet torture to just stand back and enjoy the picture she presented. Gods, she was beautiful. As he made his way back to his own room, a plan started forming in Charlie’s mind. He would have his witch and soon.

When morning came, Hermione got up feeling refreshed and terribly frustrated. She wasn’t sure if she could handle much more sexual tension. If Charlie hadn’t made a move within the next day or so, she would. She had had enough and wanted some serious relief. When Hermione exited her room she ran right into the man who had her wound so tightly.

When his arm snaked around her waist, Hermione almost lost it. Then he leaned down and whispered, “Morning beautiful” and her knickers were suddenly drenched. Hermione decided two could play this game so she leaned back into Charlie’s body and replied, “Good morning to you, sexy.”

When Charlie felt her body come in contact with his he couldn’t help the growl. Then to hear her call him sexy in her breathy voice, his knees almost buckled. When he tightened his grip on her waist, she pushed her bum into his hard-on and moaned. Damn, he wanted this witch now! He couldn’t believe how responsive she was being, and in the hallway at that.

Hermione couldn’t help herself when she felt Charlie’s arm around her waist and his body behind her. She knew she was risking a lot but wanted to know for sure if the feelings were mutual so she pushed her arse back and moaned at the feel of his hardness. The man was blessed in that area which was good for her. She started grinding against him when he started kissing her neck and let out a low keen. She wanted to pull him into her room and have her wicked way with him but was interrupted when they heard a door begin to open.

Stepping apart, the two separated with low groans. They had not been ready to stop but neither wanted to be caught in a compromising position. Charlie leaned down to her ear and said one word that sent her world spinning, “Later”. With that being said he stepped back and went into the bathroom before anyone joined them in the hall. Hermione practically floated down the stairs in her happiness. Later wouldn’t come soon enough and neither would she.

**HG-CW HG-CW HG-CW HG-CW HG-CW**

As the family gathered around the table for breakfast, Charlie found himself sitting next to Hermione. Careful to not get noticed, he scooted his chair a hair closer to hers. When she glanced at him with a small smile, he knew he’d done right. When he sat down, he let his hand slide over to her upper thigh. He couldn’t sit this close to her and not touch her; not when she had reacted so well moments ago. When Hermione didn’t pull away or scold him, Charlie became more brazen and slid his hand to just before the junction of her thighs. He had to hold in his chuckle when he heard her breath hitch and her legs open just a bit. Oh yeah, he would find a way today to explore her gorgeous body and taste her sex, if he had abscond with her to somewhere more private to do so.

**HG-CW HG-CW HG-CW HG-CW HG-CW**

When Charlie sat down next to Hermione, she held her breath. Then she noticed he slid his chair just slightly closer to hers and his hand landed on her thigh. Oh boy, he was testing her acting abilities this morning. She couldn’t help the slight hitch in her breathing or the automatic way her legs slid open a little to allow his hand free range. She saw, out of the corner of her eye, his slight smirk at her response. Then he slid his hand up her thigh to where she so wanted him to be but not quite there.

He did this a few times, getting closer to her apex each time, before removing his hand so he could eat and not bring suspicion upon them. As much as Hermione disliked losing his touch, she did appreciate the ability to breathe proper again and concentrate on her food. When breakfast was done, she helped Molly clear the table before grabbing her book to read by the fire. She knew everyone would be leaving to visit other friends before the main day, so she planned to take advantage of the silence. Charlie however, had other plans. He planned to take full advantage of the Burrow being empty.

**HG-CW HG-CW HG-CW HG-CW HG-CW**

Charlie looked around the house looking for Hermione. Since the last of his family had floo’d away, it was time to make his move. He was already getting hard just thinking of continuing what they had started that morning. After a few minutes of looking, Charlie found Hermione curled up in one of the large chairs in front of the fireplace. No wonder he had missed her, the chair practically swallowed her up. Curious of how long it would take her to notice him, Charlie sat down on the couch opposite the chair. He took the time to admire her while she was unaware.

He could tell the book had her full attention after about ten minutes had passed. Still, he waited. He was enjoying the view too much to disturb the silence just yet. It took another twenty minutes before she stirred. She had reached for her glass of water only to find it empty. Without putting the book down, Hermione rose to go refill her glass. Charlie took advantage of her distracted attention and grasped her waist as she passed by him. Being sure to catch the glass before it could hit the floor, Charlie pulled her down to his lap.

“Charlie!” Hermione squealed when she realized what he had done.

Charlie chuckled and nuzzled her neck, causing a very arousing moan to escape her lips. “I want you.” He murmured into her ear, making her shiver.

“Here? Now? What if someone walks in on us?” Hermione asked, a bit of concern tinting her voice.

“Everybody’s gone, Mia. No one is here to walk in on us. Stop worrying and just enjoy.” Charlie replied, allowing his hands to roam her body.

Hermione couldn’t think straight, between his seductive voice and roaming hands, her brain cells had gone on holiday themselves. Moaning his name, she turned her body to straddle his lap, choosing to not over think things. Hermione decided to trust no one would suddenly appear and just enjoy the feeling of Charlie between her thighs finally.

She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers and poured all her pent up passion into the kiss causing a very male groan that made had her grind against the hardness between her legs with abandon. She loved feeling Charlie like this but wanted more. When she whimpered, Charlie moaned and pulled her hard against him. He broke the kiss long enough to cast Divesto in a husky voice.

The moment they touched skin to skin both of them moaned loudly.

“Yes, Mia, let me hear you. I want to hear your pleasure.” Charlie said before trailing kisses down her neck, across her collarbone and down to her breasts. Hermione threw her head back and arched her back to give Charlie better access to her breasts. With his hands on her hips, his mouth worshiping her breasts and her core sliding deliciously over his erection, Hermione came hard; shuddering and moaning.

Charlie groaned at the feel of her fluids coating his dick. He couldn’t believe how wet she was and she smelled so good. He knew whenever he got around to eating her out she would taste heavenly. The thought almost made him lose his load but he managed to hold back. He wanted to give Hermione as many orgasms as he, or she, could handle before he followed her to completion.

After coming down from her intense orgasm, Hermione lifted her hips and slid slowly down Charlie’s shaft, impaling herself like she had dreamed of the night before. However, the feeling was even better than her dreams, so much better. She could feel him so deeply; it was sinful how good he felt filling her. She started slowly rocking her hips as she nibbled on his neck, loving the sounds she could pull from this sexy man.

When Charlie felt Hermione’s nails dig into his shoulders, he helped speed her up and then fucked her through her orgasm. He had never felt anything so good before in his life. She was so tight and wet and so very, very responsive to his ministrations. He loved it. It gave his ego a nice boost to know he was bringing her so much pleasure. Then she squeezed her walls around him and all thought fled his mind. Suddenly, the only thing he could do was enjoy the feel of her, all of her.

When she came again, Charlie decided it was time to move this to his bedroom. Not that he was worried about being caught, no; he wanted to lay her out underneath him and pound into her pussy with abandon. He wanted her to scratch her nails down his back, to dig her heels into his back to make him go harder or deeper. With these thoughts running through his mind, Charlie stood up and started walking to the stairs.

When he made it his room, he shut the door with his foot without missing a beat and laid Hermione down on his bed. When he broke the kiss and just looked down at her he was in awe. He had her in his bed, wrapped around him and whimpering for more.

As she wrapped her arms around his back to pull him down to her, Charlie obliged easily. He was enjoying the feeling of her too much to deny her. When his tongue started dueling with hers, he picked up his pace and started pounding into her. Then her walls started fluttering around his shaft and nature took over. Charlie picked up his pace and kissed her harder, making both of them moan their pleasure. After a few more thrusts, Hermione’s wall clamped down on Charlie’s dick. He managed to continue thrusting through her orgasm but then she moved her hips differently, causing him to hit a new spot and Charlie couldn’t hold back anymore.

He came with a shout of her name, surprised when she joined him for a final orgasm of her own. Charlie collapsed onto her small frame a moment before he started to lift himself off of her. However, Hermione had other plans. She pulled him back down on top of her, claiming she wanted to feel the weight of him. Of course, who was Charlie to deny his witch? What she wanted he would do if he could. After lying entwined for a surprising further ten minutes or so, Charlie finally rolled off of Hermione but promptly pulled her into his side. They both let out contented sighs and closed their eyes to enjoy the other’s embrace.

They were awoken sometime later when they heard someone noisily coming up the stairs. When the two realized where they were and who they were with, neither could stop the smiles from blooming on their faces.

“So, Mia? You wouldn’t happen to be interested in being my witch would you?” Charlie asked, a bit of uncertainty in his voice.

Hermione couldn’t believe he even had to ask but realized he probably felt as she did. Where did they go from here? Was this just a one off? Of course she wanted more but was prepared to let him go if had wanted only a fling, she would never intentionally make someone feel uncomfortable. Her heart swelled at his question and she turned her head to face him.

“I would love to be your witch Charlie. I was hoping this was more than a one off for you.” Hermione replied, laying her head on his chest.

“Sweet. Suppose we should clean up and join those who have returned?” Charlie inquired of his witch; he liked saying that in his head.

“Suppose we should,” Hermione said, “Do we go down together or separately?” She was hoping for the answer to be together but understood if wanted to keep them quiet for a short time.

“Together, definitely together. I want my family to know I managed to catch a sexy and beautiful witch. You are mine now Hermione and I have no intentions of letting you go anytime soon, if ever.” Charlie answered her with a soft look in his eyes, a look full of hope and joy.

“Awesome. Then we should get up and get down there. I also don’t plan to let you go easily, Charlie Weasley. You need to know this now. I will fight to keep you with me if need be. I can’t explain the depth of my feelings so soon into this relationship but they are there nonetheless.” Hermione said, hoping she hadn’t scared him away.

After the couple had cleaned up and dressed, Charlie pulled Hermione into his arms and kissed her head, saying, “I would have it no other way, Iubirea mea. I’m not going anywhere Mia. I’m here for as long as you’ll have me.” Charlie told her after he felt her relax in his arms.

”I like that.” Hermione said, smiling up at Charlie. ”What does Iubirea mea mean?” she asked as they walked toward the door.

”My love in Romanian.” Charlie answered.


End file.
